


Tagadott Tények

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Csókok & ölelések, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Fiú csókok, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kisses & cuddles, M/M, Pontosabban: nem részletezett szex, barátokból szeretők, utalás dörzsi szexre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ez a történet arról szól, hogy Dean hogyan eszmél arra: mennyire szereti, sőt szerelmes Castielbe. ❤️





	Tagadott Tények

**Author's Note:**

> Még mindig köszönettel tartozom Cas Gumby-nak, amiért úgy tud lelkesedni egy-egy történetért, hogy az tovább ösztönöz. :)

Dean Winchester mindig is egy kibaszott heterónak tartotta magát. Legalábbis nagyon meg volt győződve erről, hisz nem érdekelték mások, csak a mellek, ringó telt csípők, kemény seggek... apropó... kemény segg. A múltkor futni volt a legjobb barátjával, Castiellel, amikor elfutott mellettük két isteni testű csaj. Kuncogva néztek vissza rájuk, s Dean még utánuk is kacsintott.

Cas nem figyelt, mert épp lehajolt a vádliját megdörzsölni. Dean pedig kissé meglökte Cast, hogy figyeljen már, milyen csinibabák futkároznak erre felé, s épp a fenekénél lökte meg, ahogy ő le volt hajolva.

Nem lökött nagyot rajta - szerencsére -, de ahhoz épp elég volt, hogy érezze az izmok keménységét, és azoknak enyhe játékát, ahogy a barátja pár perc késéssel kiegyenesedett. Deannek ekkor tűnt fel, hogy még mindig Cas fenekén van a keze.

Zavartan kapta el, barátja pedig úgy tett, mintha ez teljesen természetes lenne, s rámosolygott. Dean visszavigyorgott rá, s elveszve a kék szemekben, azonmód kihullott az agyából az előbb erre futó, két csodás "istennő".

*

A legközelebbi alkalom akkor fordult elő, amikor egyszer beültek a kedvenc hamburgerezőjükbe, és egy új pincérlány szolgálta ki őket. Dean a szokásos módján flörtölni kezdett, s ami meglepte, teljesen hidegen hagyta a lányt. 

Bezzeg amikor Cas adta le a rendelését! Rámosolygott, egy keveset még illegette is magát, az egyik hajtincsét a füle mögé igazította, egy szóval: sütött róla, hogy tetszik neki Castiel. Ugyanakkor Cas egy picit zavarba jött, visszamosolygott a csajra, de nem kezdett nyomulós dumákba, mint ahogy Dean szokott. 

S bár ez egyáltalán nem egy flörtölés volt, mégis fényesen bevált. Amikor a lány visszajött, kitöltötte a kávéjukat, úgy hajolt - ahogy mondani szokták -, szinte a mandulájáig be lehetett látni a ruhájába. 

\- Hűűű, Cas! Nagyon bejössz Mandynek!  
\- Úgy gondolod? Hmmm. Én azt hittem, hogy csak udvarias, mert több borravalót szeretne...  
\- Hé, ugyan cimbi, ne már! Hiszen majdnem az öledbe vetette magát! Nem mondhatod, hogy neked ez fel sem tűnt!?  
\- Akkor szerinted vessem be magam nála?  
\- Persze! 

Dean nem érti magát. A szája tök mást mond, mint a szíve... mert szíve szerint egyáltalán nem akarná, hogy a kacér kis pincérlány megkaphassa Castielt. Nem érti azt a fájó szúrást sem a szíve tájékán, amikor Cas újra mosolyog a visszatérő Mandyre, aki kihozta épp a rendelésüket.

Majd mikor a barátja hosszasabban néz, kissé félrebiccentett fejjel - amiről tudhatná, hogy olyan, akár egy elveszett kölyökkutya, és az összes nő azonnal hozzávágná ettől a nézéstől a bugyiját -, s ezután hangsúlyozottan megköszöni a lány kiszolgálását.

Ráadásul azt a francos "köszönöm"-öt is úgy mondja, azon a kissé rekedtes, mély, szexi hangján... állj! Mióta van Castielnek szexis hangja?

De a válasz azonnal érkezik a fejében: Casnek mindig is szexis hangja volt, te fasz! Akkor meg miért hagyom, hogy ezzel a ledér kis pillangóval flörtikéljen, aki felfalná reggelire szőröstül - bőröstül? Pláne, hogy ez az egész, csak és kizárólag engem illet meg! Ha ez így van, akkor lépj valamit, te barom!

Nem tudja hirtelen mi tévő legyen, de amikor próbálja elképzelni a barátját, és a lányt, ahogy ágytornáznak, valahogy ping-pong labda nagyságúnak érzi tőle a gyomrát. Lelki szemei előtt már különböző, látni sem akart szex jelenetek játszódnak, s ő meg kitágult szemekkel bámul, mint aki kísértetet lát.

\- Ne ne ne ne ne! - szűri a fogai közt halkan, s elindul az epe a gyomrából felfelé.  
\- Cas, nem érzem magam valami jól! Émelygek! Megtennéd, hogy mindent becsomagoltatsz elvitelre? - Azzal felállt az asztaltól imbolyogva. Castiel persze odaugrott hozzá, de ő néhány szóval megnyugtatta, majd indult, hogy friss levegőt szívjon. Az impalánál úgyis találkoznak. 

A szabad levegő tényleg csodát tett vele, és persze, ahogy Cas mellé huppant a kocsijába, ölében a becsomagolt finomságokkal, sokkal jobban érezte magát, bár azért tegyük hozzá, nem teljesen, hiszen egy csöppet még mindig émelygett.

Szerencsére ez a vezetésben nem akadályozta. S ahogy megcsapta barátja citrusos illata, az az idegeire is nyugtatóan hatott, ez tény: észrevette ezt, vagy sem. Mielőtt elindultak volna, Cas átnyújtott neki egy gyömbéres italt, mondván, hogy ez helyre teszi a gyomrát... és tényleg. Sokkal jobban lett, és nemcsak a gyömbértől. 

*

Előfordultak apróbb dolgok, amik kezdtek mind egy irányba mutatni, mint például az eset a kávéval.

Aki egy kicsit is ismerte Deant tudta, hogy a reggelt mindig kávéval indítja, s ha épp elfogyott, az roppant morcossá teszi. Még nem fordult elő, hogy az utolsó adagot bárkinek felajánlja, ha ő még nem ivott semmit.

Mégis, mikor Cas éppen utána érkezett a konyhába, s látta: elfogyott az összes, amitől úgy nézett ki, mindjárt elsírja magát, Dean habozás nélkül nyújtotta felé a bögréjét, méghozzá tejszínnel, és némi cukorral elkeverve. 

Sam meg is lepődött ezen a gesztusán, mivel ha ő került ilyen helyzetbe, biztos volt benne, nem ugyanez lenne a reakció.

Aztán az ominózus kapucnis, Led Zeppelin pulóver esete.  
Sam zuhanyozott, amikor Dean rárontott, és ordítva követelte, hogy adja elő a kedvenc pulóverét, mivel tudja, hogy csak ő vehette el, mert utoljára nála látta. 

\- Ó! Tényleg? Berontasz hozzám, és hisztériázol holmi kibaszott pulóver miatt, amit mellesleg tényleg én mostam ki, de ezen felül nem láttam?  
\- Oké, Sajnálom hercegnő, hogy nem tudod megfelelő ideig samponozni a fényesen selymes, lobogó hajadat, de utoljára mondom: add vissza, vagy megkeserülöd!  
\- Hányszor mondjam, tesó? Nem láttam azt a ...

\- Ezt keresed, Dean? - sétált be aggódó arccal Castiel a veszekedő testvérek közé, a fürdőszobába, viselve éppen a keresett ruhadarabot. Dean csodálkozva nézi őt, mert jól áll rajta a pulcsi, majd megerősítése jeléül bólint - Sajnálom, hogy kérdés nélkül vettem el, de hideg volt, és fáztam. Visszaadhatom, ha akarod.

Dean egy pillanatra elpirul, még mindig bámulja a barátját, majd gyorsan feleli:  
\- Nem, tartsd csak meg. Neked jobban is áll. Ha fáztál, rendben van, és ha hidegebb lesz, még mindig vásárolhatunk másik pulóvert, hogy legyen elég mindenkinek.  
Teszi még hozzá zavartan, dörzsölve a tarkóját, ami jellegzetes mozdulat ilyenkor tőle.

Castiel bólint, és mosolyogva veszi tudomásul a tényeket, nem mellesleg a testvérek sem veszekednek tovább. Elfordul, majd magukra hagyja őket.  
Néhány másodpercig minden csendes, és mielőtt Dean még kinyitotta volna a száját, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, Sam sziszeg.  
\- Menj innen a pokolba, mielőtt megöllek! - suttogja, a visszhagzó csendben - És egy hónapig úgy akarok enni salátát, hogy nem hallom mellette a gúnyos megjegyzéseidet!

* 

A következő "gyanús" jel az impalában volt.  
A rádiós magnót hallgatták az egyik kazettával, de Sam kezdett tőle besokallni.  
\- Basszus, Dean! Hallgassunk végre valami mást!  
\- Ismered a szabályokat, Sammy! A vezető választja a zenét!  
\- Tudom, én meg fogjam be a számat... világos. 

Bele próbál temetkezni a magával hozott Ipodjába, hogy valami podcastot, vagy saját zenét hallgasson.  
Viszont, mikor ki tudja hanyadszor, fordítja meg Dean a magnó kazettát, az már Casnek is sok lesz. 

\- Dean! Már legalább ötször hallgattuk ezt a kazit. Nem lehetne valami mást?  
Az idősebb Winchester belenéz a visszapillantó tükörbe, Castiel szemét keresi. Egy pillanatra belényilall az érzés: az angyal elárulta, de rájön, hogy ez nem igaz. Végül is van benne némi igazság, és a változatosság sosem rossz.

Előre nyúl, lekapcsolja a magnót, és ráhangolja a rádiót, egy helyi zenei állomásra, majd hátradől az ülésen, és a tükrön keresztül újra Castielre néz. Elégedettséggel nyugtázza, hogy az angyal arcán felragyog egy édes kis mosoly, fejét kicsit ingatja a számra, s mintha dúdolna is. 

Figyelmét újra az út köti le, s nem veszi figyelembe az öccse hitetlenkedéssel vegyes döbbenetét az arcán. Dean kajánul vigyorog.

*

Pár nappal később egy újabb "jel" ismét. Cas nagy lelkesedéssel készült, hogy egy ígéretes természet filmet nézzen a TV-ben. Mindent előkészített: rágcsákat, pattogatott kukoricát, üdítő italokat, kényelmes párnákat, amire csak ilyenkor szükség lehet.

Sam kissé aggódva figyeli, majd próbálja emlékeztetni a tényre:  
\- Cas, nem akarlak elkeseríteni, de ma adják Dean kedvenc vadnyugati filmjét...  
Az angyal az idősebb fivérre néz, szemeiben remény, és esdeklés. Dean ellenállása semmivé foszlik, ha volt egyáltalán. Ezeknek a szemeknek egyszerűen lehetetlen nemet mondania.

A fiatal Winchester maga is meglepődik, mikor hallja a testvére válaszát:  
\- Ugyan, Sammy, semmi baj. Engem is érdekelnek a természet filmek. Ha valamit nem tudok, majd Cas szépen elmeséli, én meg megnézhetem máskor is a kedvenc westernemet. 

Sam még jó, hogy ül. Szájtátva hallgatja a testvérét, hinni is alig hiszi amit mond. Neki már rég leordította volna a haját, ha nem azt a műsort néznék, ami a bátyja kedvence. 

Dean mosollyal az arcán figyeli angyalát, aki helyet kínál maga mellett, majd azt mondja.  
\- Jó, ennek örülök. Mert hoztam neked mini pitéket. Nézd! - nyújtja felé a vegyes pite szeletekkel teli tálcát. Dean arcára fölényes vigyor költözik, s ügyet sem vet az öccse szemforgatására.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy imádlak, Cas?  
\- Még nem, de képes lennék ezt egy életen keresztül hallgatni - s ezzel együtt olyan mosoly ragyog fel az arcán, amitől zöld szemű férfi azt érzi: most bármire képes lenne!

Deanben ekkor már nem maradt semmi kétség, szerelmes a legjobb barátjába, ami az érdekes, kibaszottul nem érdekli: ki mit gondol erről.

Filmnézés közben az angyal nyaka mögé csúsztatja a karját, s Cas egy idő után a vállára hajtja a fejét. Fel sem tűnt nekik, amikor Sam kiosont, távolról vett egy képet a kamerájával, majd azt az üzenetet küldi el Gabrielnek:  
"Igazad volt, de én nyertem."

Időnként esznek valamit, majd valamikor a méhecskés rész után nem sokkal, Dean megemlíti, hogy krémes maradt az angyala szája.

Cas érte nyúl, de az idősebb Winchester fivér megelőzi, és hozzá hajolva lassú, finom csókot húz tőle, ami úgy tűnik, hogy egy életen át tart. Castiel ajkai puhák, mint a legfinomabb bársony. Mindketten belemosolyognak a csókba, majd Dean megjegyzi: 

\- Azt hiszem, szeretlek...  
Mire az angyal:  
\- Csak hiszed?  
\- Nem. Tudom. Ez teljesen biztos.  
\- Az jó. Mert szerelmes vagyok beléd én is. 

Már nem nézik a természet filmet, mivel újra csókolják egymást, egyre vadabbul, elfojtott, de most utat törő szenvedéllyel, ami végül egy tiniket megszégyenítő, heves csípő és farok összedörzsölő, nadrágbajövős orgazmussal végződik. S mindketten tudják: ez csak a kezdet. ❤️

\--- *** --- 

The end  
06.10.2018. Sunday 5:59  
((Happy Nameday to Me!)) :) ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a történetem: nyomj egy kudost, ❤️ köszi. ❤️


End file.
